


Cooler Than Me

by Lily_Rhonin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, I am literally bored out of my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: So BASICALLY Lily went on a throwback trip and wrote a stupid short fic based on two 2000's songs that should never have seen the light of day again. Do they have regrets? Of course not, nobody can stop them from writing anarchy! Gifted to MoonlightxRain because they kinda gave me the idea.
Relationships: Poly K/DA
Kudos: 16





	Cooler Than Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonlightxRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightxRain/gifts).



> The jams:  
> https://youtu.be/t9_AqTUB4K0  
> https://youtu.be/Bsr8hb3TPBI
> 
> The complaints:  
> v Comment Section

“Lets go do karaoke tonight!”

Ahri was her usual upbeat self, and Akali and Evelynn looked up from the sofa they were seated on watching TV with mild concern, although they knew this was the norm for her. Kai’sa, on the other hand, grinned eagerly up at her from the floor and bounced up, looking enthusiastic. “That would be fun! You guys like that too, right?” She turned to look at Eve and Akali, who both looked at one another and then shrugged and nodded. “Yeah. it would be fun to go out.”

The group had been cooped up in a hotel suite. Bad weather had delayed their outdoor concert at the Grove Festival in San Francisco until the next weekend, and since their schedule was otherwise clear, they had nothing to do.   
  
Ahri clapped her hands. “Perfect! We can do something else if you guys want, honestly, I’m just super bored.”   
“No, that sounds fun.” Akali stood and stretched. “I’ll get dressed.”   
“Oh, you don’t want to go singing in your underwear and bra?” Ahri teased. Eve snorted and Akali cast her a reproachful look before laughing herself, shrugging. “I mean I would, but I’m pretty sure that would be frowned upon.”   
“I wouldn’t frown.” Kai’sa spoke up, grinning.   
“Ok, you two, get a room later. Let’s all get ready and meet back here in half an hour." Ahri announced, turning with a swish of her tail and prancing off to the bathroom to ready herself.

  
  


By the time everyone was actually ready, it was more like an hour later. Eve had hogged the bathroom for a good twenty minutes, citing that she needed to make sure her makeup was perfect. Ahri shrugged, Akali complained, and Kai’sa rolled her eyes in good humor. The usual.

They headed down to the lobby together, Eve and Ahri in the lead, while Akali and Kai’sa hung back, chatting amongst themselves.    
Ahri had called an uber for the four of them, and it didn’t take them long to get to the club, since it was only a few blocks from their downtown hotel. Ahri got them a studio room and Akali ordered food as soon as they got in, much to Eve and Kai’sa’s amusement.   
  
“Okay,” Ahri looked around once Akali’s hot wings had finally arrived and they had all stolen some. “Who’s going first?”   
“I will!” Akali waved her hand from where she sat on the far side of the booth, her mouth still stuffed with the last few chicken wings. “One sec,” she swallowed and then ran to wash her hands before anyone had a chance to protest, and Ahri handed her the mic when she returned a minute later.    
“Okay, okay….” she stood beside the karaoke machine, scrolling through the options. “Okay, I remember listening to this song as a teenager on the radio when I visited the US with my dad, wow.”   
“What song is it?” Evelynn was leaning over her shoulder, trying to gather what kind of music they had for when it was her turn. “You should recognize it, Eve, hold on.” Akali selected the song before Eve had a chance to see what it actually was, leaving the diva to give an irritated huff and lean against the wall to wait.

Akali cleared her throat, lifted the mic, and began to sing, a childish grin on her face as she looked at Kai’sa. “Nice legs, Daisy Dukes, makes a girl go woo woo!”   
“Oh my gods, Akali!” Ahri was leaned over, laughing as Kai’sa’s face turned red. Predictable.   
Akali sang with exaggerated flare, spinning on her heel as she pointed at Kai’sa again. “I think I should know how to make love to something innocent...without leaving my fingerprints out, now…” She took a step closer to the abashed dancer, a wolfish grin on her face as her performance drew to a close.  _ Now, oh, L-O-V-E’s just another word I never learned to pronounce, oh, How do I say I’m sorry cause the word is never gonna come out! _

By the time she was finished, Kai’sa’s face was even redder, but she was doubled over with tears in her eyes, laughing. “Damn Akali, feisty tonight?” Evelynn crooned from where she was layed across half of the booth. Akali winked playfully. “Just having fun. That’s what we’re here for, right?”   
“We most certainly are. That was hilarious. You looked like such a fuck-boy, Akali.” Kai’sa was recovering from her laughing fit and sat up, waving the young rapper away as Akali tried to kiss her. “Begone with you!” she exclaimed, no bite behind the words or protest offered when Akali made a second attempt, simply giggling when she pulled away. “Please forgive me, m’lady, I couldn’t pass up the opportunity.” Akali said mockingly as she plopped down beside the dancer, still smiling. 

Now it was Ahri’s turn- she sat up and motioned to Akali to hand her the mic- there were several provided for each room, but she couldn’t be bothered to grab a different one. “My turn!” Ahri purred. “If we’re gonna be like that…” she started scrolling through the list. It didn’t take her long to find what she was looking for. When she turned, her gaze zeroed in on Evelynn, who arched an eyebrow, but said nothing as the music started

_ If I could write you a song to make you fall in love, I would already have you up under my arm, _

Ahri paused for a short breath as she walked towards Eve, hips swaying as she sung, a sly smirk on her face.  _ I used up all my tricks, I hope you like this...but you probably won't, you think you’re cooler than me!  _

Ahri stopped in front of Eve and bent forward, one hand on her knee to support her, the other holding the mic. That same sly, smug smirk was on her face when she continued, singing “You got designer shades just to hide your face, and you wear ‘em around like you’re cooler than me!”

Kai’sa and Akali were watching, eyes wide with mock shock as they both chimed in with “Ooooo!”

  
“And you thought I was being fiesty!” Akali muttered just loud enough for Kai’sa to hear, although Eve apparently heard it too, shooting Akali an amused look before she let her eyes return to Ahri’s deep golden gaze.  _ You got your high brow, shoes on your feet, and you wear ‘em around like it ain’t shit...but you don’t know the way that you look when your steps _

_ Make _

_ Too _

_ Much _

_ Noise. _

Kai’sa’s shoulders started shaking again as she tried not to laugh. “Ahri, I swear to gods-” Evelynn began. Perfectly in time with the music, Ahri started up again.  _ Shhh! I got you all figured out. You need everyone’s eyes just to feel seen. _

By the time Ahri had finished the song, Akali and Kai’sa’s eyes were both trained on Eve’s face, waiting to see if she reacted, upset in some way. Instead, the diva simply leaned back, a smirk just as impish as Ahri’s. “Had your fun, Foxy?” Eve’s voice was dangerously smooth- Akali and Ahri were the quickest to perceive this, having been the subject of said tone innumerable times in the past. But Ahri didn’t waver- her toothy grin widened. “I most certainly did.”   
“Good.” Eve suddenly laughed, the edge gone from her voice. “I thoroughly enjoyed that little performance.” She grabbed Ahri and pulled her forward, giving her a long kiss before releasing the singer with a wink.    
  
Akali pouted, crossing her arms. “I’d never get away with that shit.”   
“Of course you wouldn’t ‘Kali,” Kai’sa started, but was quickly interrupted by Evelynn, who leaned towards Akali with that smirk on her face again. “Who said she was going to get away with it? I’m patient.” She smiled again, as if to emphasize the ‘patient’ part, before turning to Kai’sa with a wicked look. “I do believe it is your turn now, Bokkie...”


End file.
